


Fireworks

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib comforts the smol alien bf, Drabble, Fireworks, I wrote this while watching fireworks, M/M, Zim acts like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim is basically a cat</p><p>7/15/16: Posted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Dib was now positive about it; his alien acquaintance/friend/rival/whatever he was to him, Zim, was essentially a cat. He’s seen the other get distracted by light, purr with happiness or satisfaction, but today was different. The two were watching fireworks together but the alien was getting spooked by the loud sounds that they were making. He began to cling to the side of the noirette that he was sitting beside.  “Zim, what are you doing?” he asked, raising a brow. “Getting emotional relief by receiving comfort,” he declared in his prideful manner. The human chuckled a bit, “Whatever.” The other looked around anxiously and began to steady his breathing. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” the noirette asked. The chartreuse alien chuckled lightly, “Of course, when aren’t I fine?” “You were rather spooked by those fireworks,” Dib commented. “I’m not spooked by Earthen pyrotechnics,” the overzealous alien declared. “Whatever you say, Zim,” the other said and rolled his eyes.

 

DIb gave Zim a light peck, resulting in a purr from the smaller alien who smirked proudly and sat in his lap. They shared numerous quick kisses, the human getting in a flustered state. The alien purred and nuzzled him. “You’re a nerd,” Dib proclaimed. “As are you with you big Earth monkey head,” the other retorted with a smug grin.

  
They shared some more kisses, more aggressive than their previous ones. Zim purred proudly, sitting up on the other’s lap with the most smug of grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Fireworks are kind of scary though tbh


End file.
